Kirby vs. Roy
by KushinKai
Summary: kirby and roy duke it out in super smash brothers melee. rated pg for some violence. R&R!! WARNING!: very very short.


KK: I don't own anything here. cept KK, who is me.  
  
yuugi: yah. she don't own us! ^_^  
  
KK: what are you doing here??!!  
  
mokuba: haven't you learned yet?  
  
yuugi: we're always here!!  
  
KK: v.v;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
suddenly, kirby was being awaken. He blinked and saw that he was being chosen.  
  
Chosen to fight against... roy. He despised roy, not because of his fighting skills, or   
  
his sword, but because of the fact that everyone called kirby cute when he sucked up   
  
roy and got his red hair. Kirby waited quietly and the the course was chosen.   
  
They were going to fight at the temple. Kirby liked the temple, lots of space. Nice music.   
  
But he had one reason to hate it. To despise it so much he felt like throwing   
  
up which ever character he'd just sucked in. The fact that, if kirby turned into a rock on   
  
the sloap, he would slide all the way down and fall into the endless void. When   
  
he was a rock, he couldn't stop himself. Suddenly, he and Roy were on the temple.  
  
Kirby on the left, Roy on the right. Kirby liked being on the left because he could  
  
pounce on roy before he knew what was happening.   
  
The fight started.  
  
Kirby immediatly ran over to roy and sucked him in. Now he had that 'cute' red hair.  
  
while kirby pouted about it, Roy attacked. He chopped kirby with his sword,   
  
and sent him flying into a rock. Then he did that flame sword thing  
  
where he jumps in the air really high. kirby was in pain. But he didn't give up.  
  
When Roy returned to   
  
attack kirby again, kirby hit Roy with the sword he got when he  
  
got red hair. Then he rapidly punched roy, sending him off the edge. But Roy used his flame sword to   
  
get back up on the platform, and chop kirby. kirby was filled   
  
with pain, and slamed on the rocks. Roy started to charge his sword. It started to glow. Kirby could feel  
  
its heat. then, in practically exploded on kirby. he couldn't   
  
stand it. He floated over to the slope, ignoring the pain, and  
  
turned into a rock. He started to slide down.   
  
this was the end. He was going to lose this battle.  
  
But roy saw what was happening. he jumped down  
  
infront of kirby and blocked him from sliding. Roy was having   
  
trouble holding the kirbys rockly wait, but finally he turned back  
  
into normal. Roy grabbed kirby, and jumped up to the side of the  
  
temple where kirby had started. he   
  
put kirby down, and waited. Kirby coughed and smiled, slowly   
  
getting up from the ground. Roy helped him. kirby floated up, and Roy smiled in a questioning way.   
  
Kirby nodded, and with that punched roy in the face. Roy  
  
staggered back and kirby watched, but Roy grabbed a freezie and flung it at kirby. Kirby was frozen. Roy   
  
charged up his sword and attacked, unfreezing kirby and  
  
inflicting a lot of damage. Kirby grabbed a fire flower, and  
  
blasted roy with its flames. Roy slid down to   
  
where kirby almost fell, and got a blade sword. he jumped  
  
back up to kirby and started to chop him over and over, but the flame  
  
sword won over. it blasted roy into   
  
the wall. He coughed and threw away the blade sword. He had a plan.  
  
Kirby ran up to Roy and started to burn him again, but roy grabbed a warp star and blasted   
  
kirby of the platform. But kirby, being ablut to fly, floated back up and  
  
exchanged his fire flower for a capsule. He then threw the capsule at Roy, sending him too far   
  
off the course to come back.   
  
Kirby had won.  
  
Then it showed the screen with kirby jumping around. Roy clapped for  
  
his friend. After kirby was finished, he went back to his home, the place where you choose a   
  
character to fight with. He felt different. He llike fighting Roy.  
  
and kirby didn't mind people calling him cute after he sucked in roy. he had to face facts.   
  
he WAS cute.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KK: sorry its so short.   
  
yami: I like it.   
  
yami b: me too.  
  
KK: why thank you ^_^ oh, by the way, this story is finished. If i do more ____ vs ____ i wont do in on a new chapter here. plz review!! thx. 


End file.
